


Leverage Coffee Shop

by AJenno



Category: Leverage
Genre: Coffee Shops, Eliot does too, Established Alec Hardison/Parker - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, Hardison has a crush, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Leverage-Bingo Challenge, Multi, OT3, Pre-OT3, So does Parker, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 13:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJenno/pseuds/AJenno
Summary: Coffee Shop AU! In which Hardison and Parker open a coffee shop and hire a grumpy but amazing cook (AKA Eliot Spencer). In other words, the coffee shop AU no one asked for lol. (Also excuse any typos. I got excited and wrote this pretty quickly ha ha)





	Leverage Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I joined this lovely Leverage Bingo challenge thing on tumblr (Over here: https://leveragebingo.tumblr.com/ ) and one of my cards was Coffee Shop AU. So here is, like I said in the summary, the coffee shop AU no one asked for but I wrote anyway ha ha. Thanks!

"Mama, you're staring again."

Parker blinked and looked up at Hardison before she grinned. "You stare at him too. I catch you doing it all the time."

"Who? Me? Nah. I'm not."

Parker rolled her eyes. "He stares at us too. I know it." She perked up more. "When are we going to ask him out?"

Hardison sighed. "We talked about this, remember? I don't think the man would appreciate us asking him out. Normally people date one person at a time, not two."

Parker waved her hand dismissively. "You and I aren't normal and I'm okay with that. And I know he's interested in us too. So let's ask him out."

"I'll think about it, okay? Just give me some time."

Parker looked at Hardison for a long moment before she nodded. "Better open up the shop. It's almost seven and people are going to want their coffee and pastries." She leaned up to kiss him then headed towards the prep kitchen, which was Eliot's domain, since they had hired him to cook for their coffee shop three months ago. "Eliot! You said cinnamon rolls today! I want one!"

Hardison could hear Eliot grumbling and grinned, before heading towards the front doors to open the shop up. 

It had been Parker's idea six months ago. Hardison and Parker had been walking down the sidewalk lined with shops, eating ice cream, when Parker had spotted the for sale sign. She had gotten beyond excited, since she and Hardison had been looking for a sign. Hardison had made millions after he had discovered and brought down a hacking ring that had affected multiple government facilities. And though he and Parker had traveled around the world and had plenty of fun doing it, both needed to do more, be more active in something. So the shop had been bought, and thanks to a lot of Youtube videos, some very professional barista training, Hardison and Parker's coffee shop, "Leverage" was created. The last thing left had been to hire a cook/baker because they knew food should be served with coffee. And since both Hardison and Parker had their hands full with the coffee aspect of the business, they knew they needed help.

They had taken one day just to interview and had interviewed at least a dozen people. At least half of those people had the experience needed. But Parker had disagreed on any of them and since Hardison always trusted Parker's impulses, they had continued to interview. Finally, right when they were going to give up hope, a very scowly, very imposing man, had strolled in. He had sat down, set down a single piece of paper, and spoken up, "I heard you're looking for a cook for this place. I have plenty of experience."

And even though he looked like someone's bodyguard or hired thug, Parker and Hardison had been impressed by the resume they saw. When asked why he was looking for work in a small town coffee shop instead of a 3-star Michelin restaurant. The man had simply replied that he'd had enough of big cities and had always wanted to try his hand at a coffee shop.

In the end, the man, better known as Eliot Spencer, had been hired and the coffee shop had shortly opened after that. And the three of them? They made a damn good team. Eliot was a pro in the kitchen, whipping out the most delicious pastries and breakfast sandwiches that made anyone's mouth water. And Hardison was actually quite good with making coffee drinks, inventing new flavor combinations that had the customers coming back. Parker helped with the coffee and bugged Eliot enough that he had playfully chased her out of his kitchen at least three times now. But Parker truly excelled at the customer service aspect of the business and the reviews of the shop were all glowing.

So yeah, everything was going great, except for the fact that it was impossible for Parker and Hardison not to like Eliot. Yeah, the guy grumbled a lot, and scowled too. But besides his incredible cooking skills, he often brought up ideas for charity events to benefit local children's centers. He had even volunteered to bake dozens of baked goods for a local fair the town was holding, in which the acquired funds from the sales, would go straight to the local hospital. 

Hardison liked to think he fell for Eliot the night he and Parker had helped Eliot do the prep work for the baked goods that would be sold at the fair. Eliot had argued with them about doing it on his own, not needing any help. But Parker and Hardison had stayed and by the end of the night, their aprons were covered in flour, cocoa, or other ingredients, and the three of them were laughing. Hardison had taken a moment to stare at his lady love Parker, but noticed the fond look Eliot had given Parker too, and knew, he wanted Eliot too.

Parker had fallen for Eliot in a different way. One Wednesday evening, just as they were about to close up for the night, Hardison had been doing some restocking, when two men had walked in, quiet as can be. Just as Hardison had stood up, one of the men had pressed a gun to Hardison's back, demanding all the money from the day. Hardison had tensed, ready to fight, but the other man had pulled out a gun too, discouraging that notion. 

Parker had been in the back office, counting the morning till, when she noticed the situation on one of the cameras. She had rushed out to help, only to see that Eliot had come out of the kitchen, and disarmed the men. Quickly, with Hardison's help, the two men were knocked out and without a word, Eliot had gone into the kitchen, coming back out with something to tie the men up. Then he had told Hardison to call the police and Parker had fallen for Eliot at that exact moment. Not because he had been tough or knew how to beat up would be robbers. But because he had protected Hardison and since Hardison meant everything to Parker, yeah, needless to say, she fell for Eliot too.

So there they were, both staring at Eliot as he walked out of the kitchen to refill some of the pastry case. When Eliot saw the two of them staring, he gave them a curious look, "What?" He asked before he bent down to put the pastries in the case.

"We want you to go out with us." Parker and Hardison said at the same time.

Eliot stood slowly and faced them. He stared for a long moment at both of them, before he grinned. "Well, what took you two so long to ask?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! I seriously can't get over my love for this OT3 and the show, which is absolutely incredible. If you want to find follow my tumblr, I'm over here: https://jennoasis.tumblr.com/ I post a lot about Sterek, Malec, the Leverage OT3, and other stuff :D


End file.
